thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleston
Kylen (son) King Jupiter (younger brother) King Walter Good (father) Winslow Joveson (nephew) Whitbie Joveson (nephew) Smalden Joveson (nephew) Emma (niece) |status = Deceased |home = Terralain (formerly) Halfwind Citadel |also known as = The Silver Prince (by Heather Longtreader and the rabbits of Halfwind Citadel) The Winter King (by Heather, Kylen, Picket, et al.) "Traitor" (by Heather Longtreader) |titles = King of Terralain |affiliations = Terralain |appears = Ember Falls |mentioned = The Green Ember Ember Rising |abilities = Swordfighting |possessions = Whitson Stone (formerly) |allies = Kylen Tameth Seer Garten Longtreader Morbin Blackhawk}} leston was the king of Terralain. He was the father of Kyle, the son of King Walter, and the brother of Jupiter. Biography Early life Bleston was considered to be more like his wicked grandfather and was therefore passed over as heir by King Walter. Upset by this, he contemplated a revolt against Walter and Jupiter, but instead he left the Thirty Warrens with a large company of malcontents who were loyal to him. ''Ember Falls Attack on Halfwind While Smalls, Lord Victor Blackstar, Wilfred Longtreader, and others were away from Halfwind Citadel on their way to a Citadel Congress at Kingston where they would hopefully convince all of the Lords of the Secret Citadels that Smalls was Jupiter's rightful heir, Halfwind was surpise-attacked by a force of wolves sent by Morbin Blackhawk. Bleston, along with his son Kylen, led an army of his Terralains to the aid of the hard-pressed soldiers of Halfwind Citadel, defeating the attacking wolves and immediately relieving the Halfwinders. At Halfwind Citadel Bleston took functional charge of Halfwind Citadel, succeeding Lord Ramnor, who had during the attack been slain in his chamber secretly by Perkinson. He spread Terralain's idea that all rabbits should be free and equal, that they are all kings and queens who ought to follow their heart in all matters, without any consideration for outside authority. He summoned Heather and Picket Longtreader to a private meeting in what was once Ramnor's chambers, in which he claimed to be "the king that makes all kings". Heather and Picket were skeptical of his ideas, because they were contrary to all that they had learned before. However, they could not deny that he was running Halfwind Citadel well, and they were somewhat drawn to his personality (albeit unwillingly), which was charming and friendly (similar to his son Kylen's). When he had Kylen announce an evening feast to happen at Halfwind Citadel's Seven Standing Stones, he had him also notify Picket that he wished to speak with him privately. He had guessed correctly that Picket wanted very badly to be sent with an elite rescue group to rescue his mother, father, and little brother from the clutches of Morbin Blackhawk. At their meeting, he convinced Picket that he should follow his own way without considering wise counsel from his elders, so that Picket afterwards decided to tell Captain Frye that he was going to go on a rescue mission to get his family back. However, when he realized that he might have sent Smalls to his death by strongly advising him to attempt a rescue for his family, he decided to not listen to Bleston's counsel. When Heather and Kylen went out on a walk, they were attacked by a wolf who severely wounded Kylen. Before it could kill Heather, however, came to their rescue before it could slay Heather. Heather, who realized that Kylen had saved her life, assisted in his healing (as she was a medic). While she did this, Bleston voiced his gratefulness to her, and they had a discussion in which she tried to convince him to selflessly uphold his nephew's cause, and not take the throne of Natalia for himself. When the feast at the Seven Standing Stones came to be, Bleston called Picket, Heather, and Emma up to the platform on which he stood, at which point he announced to the anxious Halfwinders (who wondered what his position was on Smalls' kingship) that he would support his young nephew's Resistance and hang the Whitson Stone around his neck when he came back from his Congress at Kingston. At this point, Heather, Picket, and the Halfwinders all began to see him as a valuable ally. Trip to Cloud Mountain News arrived at Halfwind that Morbin Blackhawk was going to attack Cloud Mountain and was requesting aid from Halfwind. Therefore, Bleston gathered the Halfwind Soldiers and his own Terralains to reinforce the Secret Citadel. Picket, Heather, and the Fowlers were sent on a different route to check out the cause of a scout's horn warning. In the woods, they found their uncle Wilfred, who had gone with Smalls to the Citadel Congress at Kingston. He was wounded, and he revealed to them that Smalls had been run through with the sword and carried off during an attempt to rescue Heather and Picket's family. Wilfred revealed to all of them that Emma was Smalls' sister (even though she herself didn't know), and that she, as the princess, had to be told of how she was now King Jupiter's heir. Heather was sent, and Perkinson volunteered to accompany her. When they arrived at Cloud Mountain, Heather went immediately to Emma and told her of how she was Jupiter's daughter, and that since her brother was slain, she would have to assume her role as Jupiter's heir. Attack on Cloud Mountain and the battle of Rockback Valley Bleston, meanwhile, had made a plan to draw Morbin's forces into a trap: the Halfwinders, led by Captain Frye and Helmer and including Picket, Coleden, Jo Shanks, and Heyward, would draw the wolves away from their camp at Jupiter's Crossing into Rockback Valley, where they would combat them and wait for Bleston's Terralains to sweep in behind them and thus trap them between two hostile forces. When the Halfwinders drew Morbin's forces into Rockback Valley and Bleston's Terralain army never came to their aid, they immediately knew that they were betrayed. They had in fact meant to draw their enemies into a trap, but by Bleston's treachery, they had trapped themselves. Bleston, meanwhile, was in Cloud Mountain, looking for Emma, who was now in the way of his son Kylen taking the throne of Natalia. He had been working with Garten Longtreader and Morbin, and had agreed to trade Emma to Morbin (or kill her) in exchange for a treaty. Perkinson, also, had been secretly in league with him, and had been the one to inform him that Emma was Jupiter's heir. He found Emma in Light Hall with Heather, who led her down a tunnel towards Cloud Mountain's plateau, where they knew Lord Rake and Cloud Mountain's militia were. They were chased by Bleston, Perkinson, and a troop of his Terralain soldiers, and by the time they emerged from the tunnel entrance, they were surprised to discover that the Cloud Mountain militia and Lord Rake had been disarmed by the Terralains, unable to help their fellow causers just below in Rockback Valley. Bleston shot an arrow at Emma, but Lord Rake jumped in the arrow's way, and thus died in her place. Just then, Picket, who had been fighting the wolves and Birds of Prey in the valley below, arrived at the plateau by using Heyward's invented glider that enabled him to fly once launched from a catapult, which had been done in order for him to procure aid for the hard-pressed Halfwinders below. When he saw how Emma was being held prisoner by Bleston and his Terralains, he advanced towards them with sword in hand. Bleston ordered Perkinson to kill him, and Perkinson drew his sword and stepped forward to slay him. Perkinson, however, was killed by Picket, and his body plummeted to the rocks far below. Bleston stepped forward to finish Picket himself, and the two fell over the edge of the precipice. Bleston was killed from the fall, but Picket managed to engage his glider and fly back up to the plateau. Physical appearance Bleston was a large, grey-furred rabbit, who often dressed himself in silver. His presence was said to be "magnificent," "regal," and "imposing".''Ember Falls, Chapter Sixteen: A New Order (Page 112) Bleston was a very good fighter, big and imposing and strong. Personality and traits Bleston had a jovial, charming, and dynamic personality that drew rabbits to his leading. He was a born leader, as was evidenced by his excellent and ordered handling of all the matters at Halfwind Citadel. He strongly believed that the way to find happiness was to follow one's own way, as he did by taking the Whitson Stone and leaving his father's kingdom for Terralain when the King had passed him over in favor of Smalden Joveson. Bleston was also very clever and manipulative, as shown in several books. He managed to know about Cloud Mountain and send his son, Kylen, to infiltrate and betray Smalls. Oddly enough, Kylen didn’t quite seem at the time to like the idea when he carried it out. He also managed to convince Perkinson to infiltrate Halfwind to set the course for the future of his rule. He even successfully managed to appear as the savior of Halfwind, when in truth he was still plotting his personal revenge against King Jupiter. Family References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ember Falls characters Category:Fathers Category:Featured articles Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Traitors Category:Royal family of Natalia